happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Susy
Susy is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a bat who likes to get into travel along with Glidy. Appearance She is a pink bat with a more clear abdominal mark as well as inside her ears. Her wings have a darker pink tone. Unlike other characters, she has her wings in her arms to use as a defense or to protect herself from cold. She has typical bat ears and a pointy tail, as well as a fringe on her head. When she gets crazy, her eyer become similar than those of Fliqpy, but with the difference hat her eyes become red instead of yellow and her rabbit teeth turn into fangs. Biography Ever since she was young she moved into Happy Tree Town where she started to study at their school. There she had a hard time getting along with other girls because of her tomboy personality. However, this helped her to get along easier with other boys. One of them was Glidy, a flying squirrel who didnt knew how to glide, until Susy tought him how and ever since thy became very good friends. Susy also tought him on how to do mischief without being cought. Despite this, Susy has been discovered many times and even arrested by Officer, who has taken her into the police station along with Glidy. Nowdays Susy and Glidy are a couple and they are often seen playing together or doing mischief all over town. Personality Despite loving mischief, she is kind, friendly and always tries to cheer up the mood of those who need it. She likes to play with other boys, specially with her boyfriend Glidy, who also likes to get into trouble. Although she is a girl she doesn´t like to do other girl´s stuff like shopping, use make-up, etc. She considers those things as dumb and dull. She also relates better with boys, who tolerate more her behaviour. When someone dies in front of her she will lose her mind and go on a crazy rampage, just like Flippy and will atack all those on sight except Glidy, who she will simply ignore. She will often hit her victim and will bite him/her to death so she can suck all their blood. Relationships Friends * Eyes: His friend, although he considers her a little tough. * Pitchy: He is often seen talking to Susy, which angers Glidy. * Glidy: Her boyfriend. Enemies * Greenish: He dislikes and hates her behaviour. * Josion: He considers her a brainless fool. * Officer: She has been arrested and taken multiple times into the police station by him. Gallery Susy castigada.png|Susy being grounded after class. Susy x Glidy.jpg| Susy and Glidy drawn by XMC-Grim-Reaper. Goat x bat ha nice joke by la cocotua-dbm6uev.png|Mix and Susy drawn by La-cocotua Trivia * She was goig to be an armadillo, but her creator discarded the idea. * She is afraid of cockroaches, which is ironic since bats eat fruit and insects. * Her creator has confirmed that she is a vampire bat. * At first she was going to have fangs on her normal state, but the idea was discarded. * Unlike Flippy, she can return to her normal state if she is talked in a soft and gentle voice. * Her survival rate is 42%. * She likes to brag her flying capacity to other boys. * No one knows what causes her to go crazy when she sees somebody die in front of her. * She usually makes very heavy pranks. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bats Category:Mammals Category:Pink Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Pranksters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters